


Flames Of Heaven's Tower

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Original Work
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Gon Freecs, Chains, Chakra, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Commission pic, Content approved by SCAR, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Evil Plans, Fire, Gay Gon Freecs, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Ki Use, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multiple Crossovers, NSFW Art, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Fiction, Shota, Shotacon, Wax Play, Yadiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Cain, a dangerous and unstable boy, fuel with a strong desire to conquer. To fight. And to dominate his victims in all kinds of sexual ways.Note: More fandoms will be added as the story progresses.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Cain

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing an original story with an original character. Cain is an original character who was inspired by one of my favorite wrestlers, Kane.
> 
> Yadiel from Pixiv.net is who drew this OC commission for me.
> 
> Now, this story is like a mixture of the Hunter x Hunter world and an UA world. Meaning you can expect to see other characters from different series appearing later on in this story.
> 
> Midoriya (MHA) and Boruto (Naruto) being two examples.
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to Scarpool for beta reading this chapter. 😁👌  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpool

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/603813349976834071/791167348047740938/Cain_no_font_fire_effect.jpg>

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/713877992736030852/791167627468079155/Cain_no_font_fire_effect_3.jpg>

"Clean hit! Plus two points! 12-2! Winner, by knockout, Cain!" One of the top tier floor masters had just secured another win under his belt to add to his already impressive winning streak of 42-0. His latest victim being a cute little shinobi ninja from some leaf village outside the country.

 _'Another one bites the dust as they say._ ' A 13 year old, wearing a black and red mask, was looking down upon his latest victim lying before him, Cain bent over, placing a small chain lock around his neck before hoisting the unconscious ninja-boy over his shoulder and casually walked out of the ring with his prey.

Like all of his fallen opponents who fell before him at Heavens Arena, he would take it upon himself to make them his own after their painful defeat at his hands by carrying their unconscious body to his private room to do whatever he so desired to do with them.

Under normal circumstances, this would never be allowed. However, due to the intense power that Cain possessed, not to mention everyone else being terrified of the masked kid, no one dared to get involved in his business, less, of course, they wished to be killed in the most painful way possible.

Now, you may be wondering...who is Cain? How did he become a floor master at such a young age? And what is behind the reason for taking his defeated opponents back to his private room? Well, first we must take a good look at one year before these events.

_**One year ago** _

"Hey, you awake?" A bounty hunter spoke to a buyer on his phone while a masked kid was hanging in the air with his hands and ankles chained up in another room that was pitched black.

"I just got a hold of that kid who's wanted for ten grand." The kid that the man spoke of was wanted for numerous crimes such as murder, robbery, and even kidnapping kids his own age.

"Oh, you're talking about that Cain Santos kid. Yeah, I've heard he's a wanted boy. Last I heard, he went crazy in a store when he found out they had just sold the last Playstation 5 in stock." Cain went crazy alright. Due to his inability to control his temper, he lashed out at the cashier and set the place on fire. Luckily, no one was harmed. Well, except for the cashier. When Cain raised his arms and lowered them, the cashier was set on fire from head to toe.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805192636251635752/tenor.gif>

The cashier screamed in agony as Cain casually walked out of the store as if nothing had just happened.

"How the hell did you manage to capture such a dangerous and unstable kid? I hear he's pretty strong, despite his age." The man on the phone was confused about how one bounty hunter could capture someone so dangerous. Sure, it was just a kid, but Cain was no ordinary kid.

From what little information he gathered about the boy, he surmised that Cain was mentally unstable. He lived all alone and traveled from town to town. It's also rumored he'd been seen getting into underground fights to improve his skills and make some easy cash.

Nobody truly knows where Cain came from, where he was born, or if he had any relatives. The kid was a damn mystery and extremely dangerous. Some might even say he wasn't even human, but that too was just a rumor spread around.

"Believe it or not, it was actually quite simple. You see, while I was having lunch, I noticed some kid wearing a red and black mask walking towards my direction. I honestly couldn't believe my luck. A kid wanted for ten grand casually walking the streets without a care in the world, eating a bag of chips.

"I followed him, keeping my distance while using Zetsu. When the kid reached an abandoned building, I waited until it was late at night to make my move till I was certain the kid was asleep."

"Once I made my way inside and saw the kid was out, I used my power to cast a spell upon him that would keep him out for 48 hours." The bounty hunter had thrown sleeping powder, that was enhanced with Nen, over Cain.

"I'm surprised the kid didn't hear or sensed your presence."

"It's cause I'm pretty good at concealing my presence completely and keeping a cool, level head. This isn’t my first rodeo, my friend. I've been doing this for years." The bounty hunter opened the door where he had the kid chained up.

"After I used my ability on the kid, I wasted no time in chaining him up and taking him back to my place."

"I see. Well, I suppose you will want to handle the exchange as soon as possible, then?"

"Absolutely." The man stood in front of the chained up kid. He placed his hand on top of his head and rubbed his hair.

"Tomorrow afternoon will do just fine." The bounty hunter had some sick ideas of what he wanted to do with the boy before selling him.

"By the way, what do you plan to do with the kid, anyways?" He asked the buyer.

"That is classified, I'm afraid." In truth, the buyer had heard rumors of a secret organization that was looking for new members, and, in order to join, one must offer up a cute, strong boy to them who possessed incredible abilities.

"Eh, fine. Anyways, tomorrow afternoon at 12 P.M. will do." The bounty hunter hanged up and continued gazing upon Cain from head to toe. He might have been unstable and dangerous, but he was still cute looking and precious.

 _'Hmm, perhaps I'll have some fun with the-'_ Just as the man touched Cain's mask in an attempt to remove it, Cain's eyes opened up wide, his eyes glowing with intense flames as he broke free his arm that was chained up.

 _'Impossible! It hasn't been 48 hours yet. How is he awake?'_ Before the bounty hunter could do a thing, Cain had quickly impaled his free hand through his heart. He removed his hand, and the man fell to the floor, dead. Cain held the heart in his hand. He looked at it for a moment before smashing it with a smirk plastered across his face.

 _'Fool. You really think such a weak ability would work on me?'_ Cain knew from the start he was being followed and, out of sheer boredom, allowed himself to be captured. When the man cast his spell to put him in a deep slumber for 48 hours, Cain held his breath and pretended he was out.

Cain had been kidnapped numerous times in the past by people seeking to collect the bounty on his head and would often use similar powers that would render him unconscious. Most of the time something similar to sleeping powder or chloroform.

Cain then freed his other arm and legs and walked out of the house he was being held in. Before he did, though, he checked the place out and took all the goods the bounty hunter had collected.

Cain found his secret stash after some looking around. _'Ahh, he certainly was wealthy; that's for sure.'_

 _'$50,000? Not bad for a weak fool.'_ Cain walked out with a bag full of cash and wandered around the town he was currently in, trying to get a good feel for the town and where everything was.

* * *

_'I'm so bored.'_ Cain, after walking around for an hour, began to wonder what to do in this town till he caught a glimpse of a large tower in the distance.

_<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805193566665703454/Heavensarena.jpg> _

_'That must be the Heavens Arena place I've heard so much of online.'_ Cain had seen plenty of fights taking place at Heavens Arena on numerous different sites online. Since Cain always enjoyed a good fight and was short on cash, he could kill two birds with one stone by simply signing up and making some easy cash defeating opponent after opponent.

As Cain walked towards the tower, he caught a glimpse of three individuals covered in dark robes speaking to one another in a dark alley.

One had pale skin who's eyes looked similar to his own. Another had ears that resemble a cat’s. And another with a hand covering the face? Strange looking individuals, indeed, but then again, he wasn't exactly normal looking either, so he really couldn't judge people by their appearances.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805193566909235220/61anXti1t6L._AC_UL1500_.jpg>

Either way, he could sense they were all incredibly strong, but that didn't matter to him just as long as they didn't bother him. And if they did, he would be prepared to defend himself with his Nen abilities, which he had learned and mastered at the age of seven.

 _'Of course, there's a long line.'_ Cain sighed when he reached the tower and saw a long line outside the building. He got in line, and, from what he could tell, none of these fools seemed to be worth his time fighting. He couldn't sense any strong aura coming from any of them.

_'These fools all feel so weak. I can't sense any form of aura emitting from any of them. I really hope I can find some people in the upper towers who can give me a challenge.'_

After ten long minutes of waiting in line, Cain was next to sign up.

"Welcome to Heavens Arena. Please, fill out this form," a polite young lady dressed in all pink said.

After registering, he was given a number.

"Cain-sama, you are #2054. They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure you remember it," she said as she pointed out for him to go ahead and wait for his number to be called for his first fight.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805194538737729616/Screenshot_20210130-154023_YouTube.jpg>

When Cain arrived at the first floor, he was surprised to see so many people in the audience and how many fights were taking place at once, but, just like the individuals he waited in line with, none of the combatants on the field felt strong to him.

He sat down and waited for his number to be called. While waiting, he could hear people around him betting on fights, talking about their Twitter and Instagram accounts, and a bunch of other boring subjects he didn't care about.

 _"Ugh, all everyone seems to care about these days is their damn social media accounts."_ Cain wasn't too fond of sites like Twitter since all one ever sees on there is ridiculous drama over stupid shit.

"Contestants 2054 and 2020, please report to ring C for your match." Cain was relieved when he heard his number being called. Now, he didn't have to hear any more boring conversations from the people in attendance.

"Contestants, please step into the ring." Cain, with his hands inside his pocket, stepped inside the ring. Across from him was some seven-foot-tall brute. Cain yawned, not impressed at all about his opponent.

"The purpose of the first-floor match is to evaluate each of your skill levels. You have a three-minute time limit to demonstrate just how strong you really are," the referee explained as the brute began showing off his big muscles which got a reaction from the women in the audience.

"Oh, God, he's so hot!"

"I love you!"

"Hey, kid, you might want a throw in the towel or he'll kill you!"

 _'What simps,'_ Cain thought.

"Contestants, ready? Begin!" The ref said.

"Tsk, I can't believe I got stuck with a kid on the first floor. Oh, well." The brute charged right at Cain and in just 5 seconds Cain had defeated the brute with a single push that sent him flying against the solid wall. He lived but was definitely not gonna be walking anytime soon.

This left the audience in disbelief in what they just saw and even left the other combatants in complete shock.

"Number 2054...you may advance straight to the 100th floor." The referee, after regaining his composure, handed Cain a small card. He wished him luck, and Cain nodded before leaving and made his way to the elevator but not before looking up at the audience and sticking his tongue out at the women who were cheering for his opponent.

Once reaching the elevator and reaching the 100th floor, Cain made his way to the check-in station to turn in his card he received from the ref. He gave his card to the young lady who handed him an envelope with the prize money he had won from his fight on the first floor. To his dismay, he only received enough cash to buy a soda.

 _'I guess they only give out the big cash on the higher floors.'_ Cain used the money to buy himself a Dr.Pepper before making his way to the locker room where other fighters who made it to the 100th floor were waiting to be called for their fights.

 _'Once again, a bunch of small fries.'_ Cain, once again, was not impressed with the other combatants. When his number was called, he made his way to the arena, and, just like before, he made quick of his opponent. Another boring fight, if you could even call it a fight, but at least this win at least earned him one million dollars, so it wasn't all bad.

"Congratulations, Cain-chan. You may advance to the 120th floor." Cain was happy that he was getting closer to the 200th floor since he felt that it was the only place he was gonna get any decent competition around here.

As he made his way up the tower, he casually looked at the TV monitors and smiled when saw kids around his age fighting on the lower floors.

 _'That boy with the spiky hair looks kinda cute. I would love to test myself against him.'_ Cain wasn't quite sure if he liked boys or girls more. He did find some girls cute but he found boys his age to be so much cuter.

_**2 weeks later** _

Cain had made it to the 200th floor, and, by then, he had earned a grand total of 300 million dollars. He spent the cash on childish things like sweets, video games, gaming consoles, etc.

He had signed up for his first fight to take place one week from today. He used the free week to explore the tower and the town. When he received the key to his room, however, one of the individuals he saw when he first arrived in town stood in his room.

 _'W-What? How?'_ Cain couldn't quite understand how he didn't sense the individual's presence. 

"Hello, Cain-san." The one with the pale skin spoke while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Cain, fire and electricity surrounding his body, got into a fighting stance.

"No need to look so hostile, my boy. I am merely here to have a little chat. That is all." Cain crossed his arms.

"We've been observing your fights, and I must say, on behalf of my comrades, we are most impressed with the results." Cain tilted his head in confusion.

"I see you aren't much of a talker. No matter." The man stood up as Cain remained still. Not feeling intimidated by the stranger.

"What I'm here for is to bring forth a proposition for you. A deal in which you can get paid extremely well. Are you interested?" Cain raised an eyebrow. Now, he was curious. He gave the strange man a nod of approval.

"Here's the deal. My organization is looking to gather up as many young fighters, such as yourself, as possible. For what purpose? Well, that I cannot say until we feel as though we can truly trust you with all of our secrets." The man slowly walked towards Cain who remained still till he was handed a card from the stranger. He reluctantly took it as the man left.

"That card, should you take us up on our offer, will explain everything you need to know." Cain was now left alone in his room.

He read the card and what it said was the following:

_**Cain-san, we have heard a great number of things about you and are very interested in your abilities. You have a remarkable reputation for being so cruel and malicious, which is something we are currently looking for as a new member for our organisation. Should you wish to join and make a decent profit, here is what is required in order to join.** _

_**First, you must bring to us, alive, a strong and powerful young boy who possesses incredible power. Whether that be Nen, Chakra, Ki, a Quirk, whichever. It doesn't matter, just as long the youngster has some kind of power. When you have obtained and captured a cute fighter, contact us by calling this number: 1-800-069-1997** _

_**We'll give you directions on where to bring the boy for us and we will pay you handsomely, in cash. A grand total of $50 million per boy power-users you deliver to us.** _

Cain smiled when he saw how much this organization paid.

 _'$50 million? That's not so bad. And all I have to do is deliver some boys around my age to them?'_ Cain walked towards his bed and lay down on it.

 _'Problem is, none of the combatants on the 200th floor are around my age.'_ Cain closed his eyes and began to think of what to do.

 _'Eh, I'll think of what to do later. For now?_ ' Cain turned on the television and was about to click on the input button to change to the gaming screen when an announcement was made that was usually played whenever a new fighter reached the 200th floor.

To Cain's surprise, the new fighter who joined up on the 200th floor and had signed up for a fight the same day as him was one of the kids he saw fighting on the lower floors through the TV monitors.

_'Ahh, looks like I'll be collecting that $50 million real soon. I just hope this kid has something to bring to the table otherwise I can't get paid. Oh, well. If he doesn't, I can still get a good fuck in, regardless.'_

Cain changed the channel and turned on his newly bought Playstation 5 to play some games. While he was playing, though, he couldn’t help but think of all the nice things he would like, no, will do to the cute boy after he beats him and brings him back to his room to play.

Cain turned off his gaming console after two hours. He stripped naked and climbed into bed and masturbated. His eyes closed as he thought of the cute boy he would be facing in one week.

 _'H-Hmm, you best prepare yourself, little man. Ooh, because I won't be holding back when I beat your ass, ahh, in more ways than one.'_ Cain eventually cummed. His last thoughts before falling asleep.

_'Soon, you will be all mine, to do whatever it is I desire to do with you…..Gon Freecss.'_

__

_<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805193567135596604/4c752571e1f45c3ce403be32915b776ba43ce03a_00.gif> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. It's what keeps me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And if you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, roleplay, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	2. Cain vs. Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Gon have their one on one.
> 
> Note: I will not be following the point system rules like in the show at Heavens Arena. Just makes things easier to write if I leave that out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to give a shout out to a fellow S.C.A.R member for beta reading this chapter 😉  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/VS21/profile
> 
> And also Space for helping me write the fight scene. He really came through for this and I am grateful for his help 😁👌  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/works

"Hello, everyone! Today we have a very special match up between the two youngest competitors on the 200th floor. Cain Santos versus Gon Freecss." The commentator, Cocco, was informing the large crowd that was filling up the arena of the upcoming match-up.

"In just two mere weeks, both young combatants were each able to reach the 200th floor without even breaking a sweat." Cocco continued hyping the upcoming fight between the boys as each of them were preparing themselves.

While Gon was stretching and getting ready in the locker room, Cain was chilling and lying on a bench eating a bag of chips till it was time for the fight. While he waited, his thoughts traced back a couple of days ago.

**_Three days prior_ **

"Hello, this is Cain." Cain spoke on his phone while lying in bed, eating popcorn.

"Ahh, I see. Well, hello Cain. I must say I'm very pleased to hear from you and the fact you aren't a mute after all. I was beginning to wonder if you would even be able to call us at all." Said the same man who had appeared before Cain.

"Very funny, old man. Listen, the reason I don't speak a lot is because I usually prefer to let my actions do all my talking for me. So don't get used to hearing my voice very often." Cain was not the kind of person who really enjoyed talking much, unless it involved having his way with another boy in bed which is usually the only time Cain would openly speak out loud a lot.

"That's fine. Now, I'm assuming you called because you have for us-"

"No. Not quite yet." Cain had cut him off.

"I'm calling because in three days I'll be having my first fight on the 200th floor against a boy named Gon Freecss and I was wondering if your organization has any details on him." Just the thought of Gon made Cain feel very excited. During the whole conversation Cain would play with his member.

"Gon Freecss you say? Hmm, that last name does sound sort of familiar. However, you were told specifically on the card to call whenever you had captured for us a young boy who possessed some kind of power within them. Which you have not done so as of yet. So why are you calling us now?" The man was unclear as to why Cain was calling if he didn't have a power boy in his possession.

"Like I said, I just wanted to see if your people had any useful information about him. I have no doubt in my mind I can defeat him, but it doesn't hurt to have a little info on him." Just as the man was about to respond, another individual had tapped his shoulder from behind and asked to speak with Cain in his place.

"Are you sure?" The man asked a woman with ears that resembled a cat. She nodded and the man handed the phone to her.

"Hello, this is another member of the organization. I'll be taking over from here on out. Nyow, you mentioned something about a Gon Freecss?" The woman spoke with such a cheerful tone.

"Y-Yes." Cain was taken back a little of the sudden tone change. The man who was speaking had such a sinister, yet quiet, tone, but the woman who was speaking spoke with such cheerfulness. The complete opposite of the old man.

"Ahh, well then you're in luck Cain-chan. I happen to have some very useful info on that boy." She couldn't see, but Cain was smiling. He was happy to hear that they had some info on his opponent.

"The boy that you'll be facing is the offspring of Ging Freecss, who happens to be one of the top five Nen users in the world. His son, who recently became a Hunter, is said to be competing at Heavens Arena to hone his skills and train while also gathering enough money to buy a copy of Greed Island that's rumored to be auctioned in a place called Yorknew City." Cain, while stroking his cock, continued to listen.

"Just like his father, and you for that matter, Gon is a Nen user. With his Nen type being in the Enchantment category. As for his Hatsu abilities-" Just like with the man, Cain had cut her off and said he wished not to know what Gon's Hatsu was.

"Umm, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I am certain. While I am extremely grateful for all the information you've provided me, when it comes to knowing my prey's abilities, I prefer being surprised and seeing their abilities first hand for myself on the battlefield." Cain said.

"Very well then. If you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to call us. I'll be more than happy to lend you some tips on Gon."

"You sound very excited about this Gon kid. A lot more than the old man, that's for sure." Cain said with a smirk on his face.

"Well you see it's because he's a Nen user, such as myself. Whenever you get to know me and the rest of the members of the group a lot better, you'll find that every member here has their own favorite kind of aura. The man you spoke with for example is into boys who possess chakra while I'm more into boys who use Nen." She insured him.

"Understood." He said.

"So when I defeat Gon, do I need to deliver him to your organization right away?"

"Is there a reason you can't send him to us immediately?" She asked him.

"Actually yes. I usually like to play and fuck around with my prey after I beat their asses in combat." With his eyes closed, Cain visualized seeing a beaten Gon lying before him.

"That does sound like a lot of fun and Gon certainly is a cutie so I don't blame you for wanting to mess around with him, however, delivering him to us after he's been beaten and worn down would be better since it'll make the process of draining his Nen a lot easier." She said with a much more serious tone.

"I understand but rest assured. Gon won't cause you any problems when I deliver him to your group. I have my ways of sedating those who wield some form of power."

"I see. Well in that case, okay then." Being a fellow Nen user, she assumed he must have had some kind of Hatsu that could sedate his victims' powers.

"Oh, and by the way, what exactly is your organization called anyways?" Cain grew tired of simply calling it a group.

"I really shouldn't be telling you, since you still haven't delivered to us a power boy yet, but eh. Why not? Our organization is called Yugure. Nyow, once you deliver Gon to us, me and the rest of the members will tell you in person more about the organization."

"That seems fair. Okay, well my fight with Gon is in three days. Once I'm done playing around with the boy, I'll call so one of you can give me instructions on where to deliver him to." After that Cain hung up and proceeded to finish jacking off before taking a shower.

**_Present time_ **

"Okay, It's time." Gon said to himself as he made his way to the battle arena. An arena that was now completely filled with over 10,000 people in attendance.

_'I can't afford to lose. I have to keep winning so I can continue to get stronger.'_ To Gon, winning meant more fighters on the 200th floor would recognize his strength and be more open to challenging him in future fights. 

The more powerful people he fought, the better he could improve his Nen and get stronger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at long last the fight you've all been waiting for." Cocco exalted to the loud audience.

"In one corner, may I introduce you all to Gon Freecss!'

_'I refuse to lose.'_ Gon made his way to the ring and waited for Cain to appear.

"Now, in the other corner- **AHH!** " Just then a giant ball of flames had burst at the other entrance to the ring. When the smoke cleared, Cain had emerged and walked towards the ring.

"Umm, as I was saying. Please welcome the other challenger, Cain!" Cocco said after being startled by Cain's explosive entrance.

Cain and Gon were at long last face to face as Cain stared into Gon's eyes who had a determined facial expression.

_'Hmm, he looks even better in person.'_ Gon looked back at Cain with a worried look in his eyes.

_'This guy is reminding me of Hisoka. Damn! Why do I always get paired up with perverts?'_

"Both fighters, ready?" The ref shouted as both Cain and Gon got into a fighting stance.

" _ **FIGHT!"**_ The referee would shout before leaping a great distance away from the boys. He could tell they were strong and wished to watch from a distance using Gyo to keep up with what occurs in the fight.

In a flash both boys flew across the arena their arms coming together in a shockwave, “Ngh..” Gon grunted slightly as he looked into Cain's smug eyes.

_'Tsk, this guy is definitely reminding me of Hisoka.'_

After a brief exchange Gon would shove Cain backward before flinging himself into a backflip, kicking his opponent in the chin and sending him a ways backwards. Before he could even stick the landing, Cain was back up in full swing delivering a mighty blow to Gon's stomach.

“Ack-!” Spit flew violently from the greenettes mouth as he once again made eye contact with the fiery lad.

“You're a lot better than I gave you credit for."

Gon only lowered his head before pouncing forward unleashing a wide barrage of painful attacks. He roughly kicked Cain in the armpit to get him into the air before rushing him with a barrage of punches.

“Alright…” He punched Gon clear across the cheek, freeing himself up before his aura flashed in an exploding orange light. Giving light burns to the still near Gon, “You’ve had your fun, but now I think it’s time for me to take things up a notch”

A small cackle could be heard from the masked boy before chains formed around his arms being gently linked by his veracious fiery aura.

' _A-Amazing. His aura. It feels so strong.'_ Sensing how strong Cain's aura felt, Gon too would power up and get even more serious.

"Osu!" Gon would shout before getting into a fighting stance.

Cain cracked his neck, the small pop sending some sparks of his aura dripping down onto the floor.

Gon’s upper lip formed into a pout as he growled slightly at the masked boy.

“Why don’t you make the first move~” He cooed teasingly with a wink.

Once again the pair would pounce at each other as their bodies appeared as mere flashes to the audience. A hard punch to the gut from Gon to Cain would slow the pair down enough for the audience to keep track.

“Ngh, well, look at you all fired up.” Cain would sneer, wrapping a chain around the boy's waist, flinging him into the air before jumping and clasping his fists together and slamming him back down onto the hard concrete floor.

Gon lay on the floor, his body surrounded by small flakes of shattered concrete, his arms and legs both twitching ever so slightly.

Cain bent over top of Gon in a taunting manner, pressing his foot against the boy's damaged chest “Surely you can’t be done already…?” He removed his foot and bent close to his face.

"What a shame. I was expecting more.."

All of a sudden Gon would slam an aura covered fist into Cains face, sending him backwards and tumbling to the floor.

_'N-Nani!?'_ Cain spat out blood in surprise as Gon rose from the floor to his feet.

_'Wh-Where did he get all this crazy aura from? Tsk, I suppose this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought._ ' As he prepared to move, Gon had appeared in front of him. Slamming his fist into Cain's stomach repeatedly before finishing it with a horrific kick to the lower chest, knocking him back.

"First comes rock….!" Cain instinctively jumped away once he saw Gon's fist glowing with tremendous aura.

_'Such power. So, this is the power of an Enhancer, huh?'_ Cain, rather than feeling scared, welcomed the challenge and smiled.

"Bring it! Show me what you can do, Gon Freecss!" Cain shouted.

"Rock…scissors....paper!" A giant energy blasting was shot from the palm of Gon's hand.

_'_ _A ki blast?_ ' Cain held his hands up to block the incoming attack.

_'Hmm, it would seem that was an emission attack.'_ Cain was well aware Gon's main Nen category was enhancement which would mean any kind of Nen attack Gon would pull off from the other categories wouldn't be that powerful.

"Huh? Where did he…?" Cain's eyes widened when he sensed Gon behind him, charging up his Jajanken.

"Rock….paper…."

"Shit!"

"Rock!" Cain cried out in pain when Gon attacked him from behind with rock.

Cain was sent flying a couple feet away from Gon and fell down hard face first into the floor.

"Yes, I did it." Gon looked at his fist with pride. Feeling as though he had won the fight, but then….

"Nani!? How though?!" To Gon's shock, he saw Cain slowly getting back up to his feet. Coughing up blood as he removed his vest and turned back towards facing Gon, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Outstanding. You truly are something else, Gon. Unfortunately for you, I'm very durable and used to taking punishment quite a bit. And now that I've taken your best hit, I can finally begin wrapping up our little game." The chains around Cain's arms would suddenly disappear.

_'What's he planning now, ugh.'_ Gon would hold his stomach in pain.

' _Not good. That last Jajanken took too much out of me.'_ Gon would look on towards Cain as a small chain would emerge in his hand.

"Chain lock." Cain would say out loud.

"Chain lock? What's that?" Gon asked.

"An ability that I could only perform once certain conditions have been met. And thanks to you," Cain would smirk.

"those conditions have nearly been fulfilled." Gon still looked lost but the word nearly caught his attention.

' _Okay, so it looks like he still needs to do more in order to use that tiny lock, but what does it do though?'_ In a flash, Cain had appeared in front of Gon. Before Gon could react, Cain would press the lock firmly against his neck as the lock would wrap itself around the boy's neck.

"D-Damn!" Gon fell backwards. He tried to remove the lock around his neck but it proved futile as the chain began to glow.

"Good, now all that's left is to end this game." Cain walked casually towards Gon as Gon tried to think of his next move.

_'Damn. I have to end this now or I'm gonna lose.'_ Channelling whatever aura he had left within him, Gon would begin charging up his Jajanken for one final attack in an attempt to end the fight.

"First comes rock…." Cain would start dashing towards Gon.

_'Hmm, I don't think so.'_ Before Gon could finish charging up his Jajanken, Cain had appeared and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him up off the ground and being in Cain's grip reminded him of when he was in Hisoka's grip back in the Hunter Exam.

"D-Damnit!" He muttered as he looked into Cain's eyes that gave off a sinister look. He tried doing all he could to free himself from Cain's grip but unfortunately he was too badly damaged to do much.

_' N-No! I don't want to lose. I want to win!'_

"Sorry, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end." Cain's hand would shroud itself in a fiery aura as he screamed and chokeslammed Gon hard into the concrete floor with such a powerful force.

"Now, it's…" Cain, sitting on one knee next to Gon, was stunned to see the boy moving.

_'No way! He should be out!'_ As Gon struggled to get up, his vision felt hazy and when he finally caught sight of a blurred Cain, he would slowly succumb to unconsciousness, but not before Cain spoke to him.

"Shh, you can rest now, Gon. You have lost and now?" Cain smiled.

"Now your body belongs to me. To do whatever it is I damn well please." Gon's eyes widened as he struggled to stay awake but could not as his eyes shut closed. Last thing he would see is Cain licking his lips and feeling his hand touching his crotch.

The ref would then take a look and saw that Gon was knocked out.

"Gon Freecss is knocked out! Winner by TKO, Cain!" The ref would shout as the audience cheered loudly from seeing an amazing fight between two young fighters.

As the ref would check on Gon, Cain would tell the ref to step aside.

"Don't bother. I'll take it from here." He informed the ref as Cain bent down and hoisted Gon over his shoulder.

"But he's severely hurt. He should be rushed to the hospital right away." Cain would ignore the ref’s words, leaving the ring with Gon.

"Like I said, I'll take it from here." The ref would step forward, but stopped in his tracks when Cain looked back at him with such menacing eyes.

Cain smacked Gon's ass as he left the arena with his prey. With Chain Lock being successfully strapped and bound to Gon's neck, the boy was now completely at Cain's mercy.

Chain Lock, after certain conditions had been met, was a conjurer ability that could cut off one from being able to use their abilities for seven days.

As Cain approached his room with an unconscious Gon in his grasp, he would open and close the door. Locking it right behind him.

"Now the real fun can begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. It's what keeps me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord: @Immortal Warrior#5501  
> My Wattpad: Anime_HxH
> 
> And if you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	3. Agony x Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many scenes of Cain having his way with shotacon characters. First victim? Gon Freecss 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to Yadiel over on Pixiv for drawing that lovely commission pics/link you will see down below. 😏👌
> 
> He does amazing work and is someone I will definitely go to for future commissions for more pics to go alongside this story.
> 
> I also want to say thank you to fellow S.C.A.R member:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/VS21/profile
> 
> He beta read this chapter and I greatly appreciate it since it's so hard to find reliable beta readers these days.

_'Ahh, I'm gonna be having a lot of fun with this one, I can tell.'_ Carrying an unconscious Gon over his shoulder, Cain was relishing in the fact that he had such a cute delicate boy in his possession. Not to mention powerless due to the Chain Lock strapped around his neck.

"Now then," After placing Gon onto the bed, Cain immediately began to strip and then soon afterwards Gon as well.

_'Can't exactly begin the fun with those pesky clothes getting in the way now can we?_ ' Starting with his boots and tossing them away, Cain then proceeded to remove Gon's signature green jacket and used his flames to burn it to a crisp.

_'Eh, such an ugly looking jacket. The kid obviously had no fashion sense.'_ With only his white tank top and shorts remaining, Cain would shroud his index finger into a tiny flame and began to slice through Gon's shirt right down the middle.

' _Marvelous.'_ Licking his lips, he rubbed his hand across Gon's chest before eventually removing the remains of his shirt.

_'All that's left now is those shorts and underwear.'_ Not wasting any time, he removed Gon's shorts and finally his underwear.

"Ahh, magnificent." Admiring the boy he had stripped, Cain would take a moment to gaze upon Gon's helpless naked body that lied before him.

' _Hmm, he has a much nicer body than I originally thought.'_ Cain was drooling at the sight of Gon's cute little body which made him even excited for what he had planned to do to him

_'Now the fun can finally begin!'_ Smiling maniacally, he shrouded his hands with his aura. Conjuring up four pieces of chains. Two to shackle Gon's hands and the remaining two to shackle his ankles.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805200999283294259/41r8EuVHoXL._AC_.jpg>

Starting with Gon's hands they would be shackled to the headboard of the bed and soon after bound his ankles to the footboard. 

_'Perfect. Now you really can't escape from me.'_ Cain was most now that Gon was truly helpless in his presence and with access to his Nen sealed away? He was free to do whatever he wished to do with his prey.

Cain would stroke the boy's cock gently, savoring the sight of the precious cock he held as he caressed his other hand across Gon's cute little face.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/791530580109033512/801235471975579668/PicsArt_01-19-05.42.41.jpg) <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/791530580109033512/801235471975579668/PicsArt_01-19-05.42.41.jpg>

_<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/791530580109033512/801235472289497118/PicsArt_01-19-05.43.19.jpg> _

_'_ _Ohh god, I just can't wait to ruin this boy's body.'_ After stroking his cock for a bit, Cain would give a hard slap to the boy's cock.

**" Aahh!!** **"** Gon would awaken from his slumber crying in pain from having his sensitive cock being slapped hard by the sadistic Cain.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt? Forgive me, I am truly sorry about that." Gon's eyes widened when he turned his attention to Cain and glared right at him while Cain simply smiled with maliciousness across his face.

"Wh-Where am I?! What in the world is going on!?" Gon would look around and see that he was completely stripped naked and bound to a bed in a room with Cain. His opponent that he faced on the 200th floor.

"Y-You! What are you, augh, doing to me!? Why am I tied down naked to a bed!?" Struggling with all his strength in an attempt to break loose, but would soon come to realize that he could not break loose from the chains that held him down and worst of all, found that he couldn't tap into his aura.

_'Why can't I use my Nen?'_ Cain noticed the confused look on Gon's face as he struggled and knew exactly what was going through his mind.

'I can see that you're confused. I bet you're wondering, oh, why can't I use Nen?" He said in a mockery tone as he fondled Gon's cock with his finger.

"Well, I'll explain. You see that little chain wrapped around your neck?" Gon looked down and saw what Cain was referring to.

"That was strapped around your neck during our fight. Once you fell into unconsciousness, the condition was fulfilled and the power of the chain became active." Gon still looked lost.

"Once active, the chain lock will render whomever it's strapped around unable to tap into their abilities and aura." Gon's eyes widened.

_'C-Crap! So it's just like Knuckles Nen ability.'_

"Now fortunately for you, it's only temporary. The chain lock around your neck will disappear in a week and you will once again be able to use your Nen. However," Gon looked worried when he saw Cain grabbing a hold of his cock.

"By the time you're able to tap into your Nen it will have been far too late I'm afraid." Cain would squeeze the boy's cock as the boy cried out.

"A-Ahh! Wh-What...what do you mean it'll be too lat-ahh!!" The pain he was feeling was extraordinarily painful to say the least.

"Oh, you don't need to worry your spiky little head about that. What you should be focused on is trying to endure the pain I'm about to put you through and believe me, what I'm about to put you through will be like nothing you've ever experienced before." Cain chuckled

He held a strong grip around the boy's testicles. Gazing into his eyes before squeezing them tightly in his hand.

"Ahhh! Quiet it! That hurts!" Cain continued chuckling as Gon tossed around in bed. Having his balls squeezed like this was the worst pain he had ever experienced before in his young life and was the only time he couldn't himself from screaming in pain.

"Ahh, I love how soft and sensitive your grapefruits feel." Just hearing the word fruit sent shivers down Gon's spine since it reminded him so much of Hisoka.

"Mmm, hearing you cry out in agony excites me to no end. It's exactly just the kind of thing that turns me on very much." Cain at this point was definitely reminding Gon of Hisoka and it only helped to make the situation feel even more terrifying to Gon.

_'He might be even more twisted than Hisoka.'_ The more Cain squeezed Gon's balls, the louder he cried out.

"A-Aahh!! Stop it! L-Let me go! Aahhh" The torture would only intensify for they boy when Cain began twisting his penis. The facial expression on the boy's face 

"Yeah, that's it Gon. Let me hear you cry out in sweet agony!" Cain, laughing like a sick individual, was having the time of his life making Gon experiencing agonizing pain. Hearing his prey screaming in pain was like a lullaby to him. It soothed him and made him one very happy.

"QUIT IT! LET ME GO ALREADY YOU BASTARD! AHH!" Gon, never one to simply give in and beg, screamed as loud as he could towards Cain as his cock continued to be twisted before being slapped once again.

"Tsk, tsk. Someone as cute as you should definitely not be cussing out like that." Channeling his fist into fire, Cain raised his fist high, looking dead in Gon's eyes who had a look of fear in his eyes.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805200999437303818/e4u5G.jpg>

"W-What are you," Before he could finish, Cain slammed his fiery fist down hard onto Gon's cock which, as one would guess, caused the boy to cry out from just having his small and fragile cock smacked.

But it would not stop there, oh no. Because Cain would continuously keep bringing down his fiery fist against Gon's dick over and over. He tried desperately to hold back from shedding tears, but was having a difficult time with doing so. Especially when he saw Cain getting on the bed and standing above him with his foot being placed a little above his sore member.

"N-No! Don't!!" Cain smiled. Stepping his foot onto Gon's already hurt testicles.

"Does that hurt? Well, doesn't it!?" He stepped down harder. Chuckling as he did.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805200999723565116/d752e7d695949b131927a7a7cf2ddbaf.gif>

"Argh! D-D-Damnit!" Tears would begin flowing down Gon's face. He hated showing weakness to anyone, but in this case, it couldn't be helped. The pain was just simply too much for the boy to handle.

"Aww, you best save your tears my sweet dear Gon. For what I have in mind next will be even more painful than what you've gone through yet." Stepping off the bed, Cain walked towards the drawer and searched for something in particular for his next sick idea to put Gon through.

"Ahh, here it is!" Gon, managing to lift his head, sawCain wielding two candles as he made his way back towards the bed.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805200999979024384/6dd92065b812ad4f45f3357c6e600111.gif>

_'What's he planning to do with,'_ Gon's eyes widened when he suddenly had a flashback back when he won a challenge once that involved candles. The challenge being where whoever's candle melted first would lose.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805201000242741268/tumblr_ngwb1h2sFp1sox2y0o5_500.gif.webp>

Using his fiery aura he lit the candles and stared ominously at the flames while holding them above the boy's stomach. Gon could do nothing, but looked on in worry since he had a pretty good idea for what Cain had in mind with those candles.

_'H-He's gonna make them melt all over me!'_ He hadn't forgotten how hot it felt when he held a candle in his hand and it melted. It burned quite a bit so trying to imagine how hot it would feel having the candles melting over his sore body did cause Gon to panic a little.

Channelling more aura into his hands the candles would begin to melt, wax dripping little by little onto Gon's stomach as the boy gasped. Needless to say, it burned like hell.

"Argh! Ahh! Ooh!! A-Ahh!!" He would struggle and toss around a lot, yelling and screaming from the hot wax pouring onto him. 

"Ahh yes, scream louder for me Gon! Your screams of agony excites me dearly~" Now holding one of the candles above Gon's sore cock, Cain would get his wish.

"Stop it!! Quit it out!! Please!!" For the first time since being abducted, Gon would plead for this torture to stop, but unfortunately for him, Cain was not done quite yet. Taking what was left of the candles in his hands, Cain channeled in more of his fiery aura to melt the candles so that even more wax poured down onto Gon.

Gon had been through a lot before, but this was by far the worst pain he's ever been put through.

With both candles completely melted, Cain would take both hands and rub the wax all across Gon's body. Making sure to get as much of Gon's body covered in hot wax as possible. Rubbing his chest and armpits, while Gon squealed, and Cain smiling maliciousness.

"Hnngh!" Cain's hands were hot and it only worsened the pain for Gon by rubbing the wax across his sore body. It got even more bad when Cain grabbed a hold of his cock with his heated hand.

Without hesitation he tightened his hold around Gon's cock while using the other hand to caress his face gently.

' _Oh how I would love to keep you all to myself because I truly have been enjoying our little game together, but sadly I can't. By tomorrow morning I'll have to deliver you to that Yugure organization.'_ Cain really did wish to keep Gon a little longer. However, he knew that if he kept Gon for too long he would grow too attached to him and most likely wind up killing him by accident with his sadistic tortures in bed.

_'If only there was a boy around who could endure my violent nature in bed.'_ Stroking the boy's member very slowly, Cain wished to see his prey come and come he would, if Cain had anything to say about it.

"Alrighty now, I'm starting to feel a little thirsty so I'm gonna need you to come nice and good for me, okay?" Cain, with one hand stroking the boy's member, and the other throttling him by the neck. Gon was in a very sticky predicament.

The wax had begun to cool down and dry up on his skin, but now he was dealing with having his member being stroked harshly while also being choked all at once.

_'D-Damnit! If only….ooh….I wasn't beaten up so badly, I could probably break loose from these damn chains binding me.'_ Squealing, the boy tried desperately not to come.

_'I won't, oof, g-give him...agh..the...s-satis-'_ Gon struggled to keep himself from cumming but found it was difficult to do so when one is having their hard dick stroked so much and so roughly by a sick individual like Cain.

"Try as you might, there is no way you can withhold yourself from cumming for too long. At some point you'll have to come so you might as well quit being so stubborn and simply come so I can get a nice good drink from your cock." Gon glared at him, but Cain didn't mind. He very much enjoyed seeing his victims looking at him with disgust and hatred in their eyes while he had his way with them.

After five minutes of stoking and choking the boy, Gon would eventually begin to shoot out his load.

"Splendid." Licking his lips while Gon raised his head. Feeling disappointed in himself for coming.

"D-Damn you!" He cried out while Cain went to town on his cock. Leaning down, he licked his lips before engulfing his cock whole like it was a damn meal. Sucking and savoring the flavor of Gon's delicious cum in his mouth. Licking his member like it was a lollipop. Cain was very much in love with Gon's members.

"Mmm, your cum tastes delicious, Gon. And your cock? Oh yeah, you got a very nice cock to suck. Probably the best cock I've tasted in a long time." Gon's expression didn't change. He still glared at Cain with hate in his eyes.

"When I get out of here," He struggled. "I swear I'm gonna kill you!" His threat was completely ignored by Cain who was preoccupied feasting on his filthy cock.

When he was finished feasting, he stood up, licking his lips as he gazed over Gon's broken body. Gon stared at him with such an angry expression.

"I believe it's time we both get some sleep." Before Gon could get a word in, Cain had wrapped his hands around his neck. Strangling him as he gagged and gasped for air.

"Shh, there there. It will all be over soon." Cain spoke in a sinister manner. Smiling as he throttle Gon into unconsciousness as his eyes begin to shut. Last thing thing he would see is Cain looking down on him with that sick smile plastered across his face.

Once he had put Gon to sleep, Cain took a moment to observe the sight of his broken victim that lied before him.

"Now that turned out to be a lot more fun than I originally thought it would." Cain walked towards his drawer and pulled out his phone. He dialed and left a voice message for the Yugure organization to let them know that he would be delivering Gon to them tomorrow.

' **Hello, this is Cain speaking. Just thought I let you people know that I am ready to deliver a Nen user by the name of Gon Freecss by tomorrow. Once y'all text or call me about the location for where to deliver the kid, I'll bring him right away. He's currently been sedated from using his Nen for a while so it would be best to contact me as soon as possible while he's powerless."**

With that Cain hanged up and made his way back to the bed where Gon lied. Rubbing his hand across his stomach, Cain looked quite pleased with what he had put Gon through and would love to dish out more punishment to the boy, but sadly he couldn't. By tomorrow he would have to deliver him to the Yugure organization since it would be best to do so while he's still powerless and beaten up.

Not to mention Cain was somewhat curious to learn more about this Yugure organization and why they were seeking out young boys who wield all different kinds aura and abilities.

_'I don't know exactly what that organization has planned for you after they've taken away your Nen, but it makes little to no difference to me just as long as I get paid.'_ Shutting off the lights, Cain would lie down next to Gon. Playing around with his bruised cock and planting a small kiss on his cheek before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this story. I hope it turned out good. Haven't had much luck finding more people to beta read this story so I'm hoping I did a good job with the evil kinky activates 😬
> 
> But yeah, if you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who like to beta read, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord server)
> 
> My Discord account: Immortal Warrior#5501


	4. Yugure Organization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five members of the Yugure Organization are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently looking for anyone who would like to help out with beta reading and offering suggestions to make the story even better.

"Nyow, once you have delivered Gon to us, me and the rest of the members will tell you in person more about the organization." The woman with the cat-like features explained to Cain over the phone before hanging up with him.

She was a humanoid cat with wavy white hair and ruby-red eyes. Her outfit was that of a blue overcoat with six yellow buttons and cufflinks, shorts, and orange socks with thin black stripes, and a pair of blue shoes.

"Looks like we may have to wait just a little bit longer for Cain to deliver to us the Nen user." The humanoid cat named Neferpitou said. Also referred to as Pitou for short.

"Only because you granted him permission to keep the Nen user for himself for a few days." Said a man with a snake-like appearance and white pale skin.

He had black hair with locks covering his face to his shoulders and golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. His attire was plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath. A thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Look, I already know what you're thinking, Orochimaru, so you can quit giving me that annoying look of yours."

"You _should_ have told him to deliver Gon to us as soon as he defeats him." His arms were crossed, looking quite displeased with Pitou's decision.

"Oh c'mon, let the kid have some fun with the Nen user for a little while. Besides, if we want to gain Cain's trust then it would be best to let him have some free time with the boy's he defeats."

"I suppose you have a point." He sighed. As much as he would love to perform his sadistic experiments on the boy as soon as possible, Pitou was right. Gaining Cain's trust was important. However though…

"Next time though you had better have consult with the rest of us before granting Cain, or anyone else for that matter, approval to keep the boys they capture for themselves. Is that understood, _Pitou_?" Orochimaru explained with a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it snake man." She waved her hand and began to walk away but wouldn't get too far as Orochimaru would sling forth a snake from under his sleeves towards her. Wrapping it around her waist while Pitou looked on rather annoyed seeing one of Orochimaru's disgusting snakes wrapped around her.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214949612716032/1cf8781a579283861b646df6df6946c57e303e19_hq.gif>

"I'm serious Pitou." The snake would hiss in Pitou's face, which only made her feel even more annoyed in the situation.

"We may be partners, and I'll admit, I rather do enjoy your company when we perform experiments on our captured victims. _However_ , I will not continue to tolerate your lack of respect towards me and won't hesitate at all to end you and your nine lives if you continue to do so. So I would highly recommend you start showing me respect. Got it, little Chimera?" The snake would tighten itself more around Pitou.

"Alright, snake man. If that's how you wanna do things." Turning her head and facing Orochimaru, her eyes would shine a bright yellow as she would easily rip apart the snake that was wrapped around her body.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214949344673801/256d058015c65cdf01deacd8ae573e28.png>

The two quickly got into a fighting stance and were prepared to clash with one another, but before they could, they would be interrupted by the leader of the Yugure Organization who made his presence known by shrouding the entire room with demonic-looking shadows.

"That's quite enough you two. Yugure members shouldn't be fighting among themselves." Pitou and Orochimaru would stop and turn their attention towards the hallway as the leader, along with another member of the organization, made their way into the room.

The leader, who spoke with a metallic voice, was not only the smallest member but also the oldest member of the organization. Being even smaller than that of Cain. His appearance was that of an innocent looking child who wore a white and black suit. Brown shoes. Gray shorts. And had numerous devilish looking purple eyes surrounding him that at times would glow shining red when feeling excited.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214949148196864/a048d7c02bff8100c037c40f8c0c36b0.jpg>

"Pardon us, Selim. I was just informing our little friend here about making decisions all on her own without first consulting with the rest of the other members." Pitou would pout towards Orochimaru. Feeling somewhat betrayed and sold out.

_'Just what one would expect from a snake.'_

"I'm fully aware of that. I heard everything." Selim, also known as Pride, stepped towards Neferpitou as she lied down and listened.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214947989520444/tenor-1.gif>

"For the record, I don't have an issue with allowing Cain, or any other new recruits we may bring into the fold some alone time with the power boy users they capture since gaining their trust is important, I agree with you on that, but Orochimaru is also correct. You make a decision like that again without first talking with your fellow Yugure members first then I'm afraid," Another member of the organization would step forward, wielding a golden sceptre-like relic with the Eye of Wdjat.

"We'll be forced to put down our _precious_ little pussy cat." A man named Marik spoke. Pointing his golden rod towards Pitou as the eye glowed.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214948875436122/Npc-marik.png>

"Okay, okay. _Sheesh_. You people are so strict." She spoke without a care in the world. Not feeling worried one bit even after being threatened by her fellow Yugure members.

"Now then, I believe it's time we get back to business." Pride spoke.

"Marik? How's Shigaraki been doing? From what I've heard, he's captured quite a number of Quirk users as of late."

"Indeed he has Selim. In less than a week he's already gathered a total of four powerful Quirk users." Marik explained as Pride, as well as Pitou and Orochimaru, sat down and listened to Marik's report on the fifth founding member of the Yugure organization, Tomura Shigaraki.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214948392697906/Tomura_Shigaraki_Anime_Profile_2.png>

A slim man with deathly pale skin, tinged yellow, and wrinkled a great deal around his eyes with fourteen embalmed hands, all position onto different parts of his body.

"Four Quirk users you say? Impressive. This Shigaraki fellow isn't too bad." Orochimaru said. 

"Hmm, I wouldn't give him too much credit. I betcha that Nomu pet of his did all the work for him." Pitou responded.

"Perhap you're right, but it makes very little difference with how he's been acquiring the Quirk users. All that matters in the end is results and so far Shigaraki has proven his worth to the organization." Pride explained.

"With four strong Quirk users in our possession, all we need now is one more Quirk user to create one of those red stones you told us so much about." Marik and the rest of the members were very intrigued with these stones when Pride first explained to them the significance of them and the potential power they would grant. It's first what drew them into joining the organization.

"Yes, and once we have quarried five worthy Quirk candidates, we will be able to harness the incredible powers and transfer them all into a singular stone. A Philosopher stone to be precise."

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805226086220824576/stone.jpg>

The Philosopher's stone. A red stone created from sacrificing human lifes, but, thanks to the magical powers that Marik possessed, there was now another method to creating these stones.

"By sacrificing five specific power users, whether that be Quirk users. Nen users. Chakra users. Whichever type of source of power it may be, those who are sacrificed will have their abilities and aura drained from their bodies and be transferred into a singular red stone." Pride explained to his fellow members who listened very carefully to every word Pride said.

"Hmm, _nyow_ I see. So what you're saying is these stones will contain the energy from the power users that are used as human sacrifices?" Pitou asked

"Yes, that is correct. The power of the stones one will enable whoever wields them to increase their own abilities and power greatly. Not only that, they will also grant one access to all the abilities that it contains." Pride answered.

"Whoa! You serious? So what you're saying is if we sacrifice Nen users, such as Gon, and four other Nen users, we can create a stone that allows one to use all of their Nen abilities?" Pitou was clenching her fist. Now wishing she had told Cain to deliver Gon to them right away.

"These stones are quite fascinating. With them, we can become _far_ stronger." Orochimaru smiled.

"These stones won't kill the boys when they are sacrificed, will they?" Pitou spoke with concern, but mostly because she wished to toy around with the captured victims for as long as possible.

"No, of course not. Have you forgotten?" Marik spoke aloud with his arms crossed.

"Once the power boy users have been drained, we sell them immediately to the highest bidder in the underworld Shota Corps occupation, run by a man named Hisoka. In which case, we use the money we make off of those boys to hire more individuals, like that Cain fellow, to do all the hard work for us by capturing more power users." Pitou sighed with relief.

"I'm all for sacrificing these power boy users, especially Chakra users, but I sincerely hope you haven't forgotten our own desires for joining this organization in the first place, Selim." Orochimaru stood up and made attention clear to Pride.

"The deal being we help in transferring the power boy users energy into these stones, in return we each get to decide which user we could keep for ourselves." In Orochimaru's case, he desired a strong and young body to take over so that he could live on much longer and remain young.

"You don't have to worry about that, Orochimaru. I haven't forgotten about our agreement, nor have I forgotten about the agreements I made with the rest of you, my fellow Yugure members." Pitou smiled as she stood up and also made her attention clear on what she desired.

"That's wonderful. Because I already know what I want." For Pitou, she didn't care about taking over a power boy user's body like Orochimaru did. What she truly wanted was Gon Freecss all to herself. To do whatever she so desires to do to him.

"You want to keep that Gon kid to yourself, if i'm not mistaken, Pitou?" Orochimaru was smirking.

"Well of course I do. He's incredibly cute and adorable. Who wouldn't want to have something like that all to themselves? Only reason I'm not in such a rush to obtain him is because I know it's best to gain the trust of the ones we hire to acquire these power-boy users for us." In reality Pitou, just like Shigaraki, loved taking part in hunting down power boy users, but was told not to participate in the hunt anymore due to her bad habit of going too far when trying to capture the users and often accidentally killing them in the process.

"Well, can't exactly argue with that. I just hope you don't take issue with us using him as a human sacrifice when we drain him of his Nen."

"I don't have a problem with that. I much rather prefer having him render powerless anyways." Pitou liked the idea of having a powerless Gon in her grasp. Without his Nen, he wouldn't have any way to challenge her authority and would be completely helpless to whatever sick ideas she may have in store for him.

"Alight, so it's settled. Pitou, once we have drained Gon of his Nen, you will be granted permission to keep the boy for yourself, but only him. All other Nen users we obtain are to be sacrificed and then sold to the Shota Corps occupation immediately. Is that understood?" Pride asked Neferpitou who simply nodded. Accepting the terms Pride laid out.

"First things first, we should definitely look into finding a suitable Quirk user to be the final candidate for the ritual when we begin to transfer the Quirk users abilities Shigaraki has captured into a Philosopher stone." Marik brought up.

"We don't worry about that, I already have an idea on who would be the perfect final candidate for the ritual. For now, get in contact with Shigaraki and tell him to bring the Quirk users here so that Pitou and Orochimaru can get them all prepped up for the ritual." Pride asked Marik.

"Once Shigaraki has arrived, I'll go over on the final Quirk user I have in mind for the ritual and how we'll go about capturing him." Once all of that was explained to the group, Pitou and Orochimaru would make their way back to their laboratory to get things all set up for the Quirk users that would be arriving soon.

As for Pride and Marik? The two of them would get back to work at creating more red stones that would be used to contain the power users abilities and aura.

* * *

Three days would pass as most of Quirk users, having already been stripped and sedated by Neferpitou and Orochimaru, were being placed into giant size water tubes until the final Quirk user had been captured for the ritual.

As Pitou and Orochimaru were placing the last Quirk user in the tube, her phone would ring.

_'A voicemail from Cain?'_ Playing back the voicemail, she would glee with joy after hearing what Cain had just said. Immediately, after placing the Quirk user in the tube, she would quickly go and inform Pride that Cain had been successful in capturing the Nen user, Gon Freecss, and was ready to deliver him to them by tomorrow as soon as possible.

"Excellent. That's good to hear."

"Okay, so I'll just infor-"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." Pitou looked puzzled.

"I'll go and see this Cain fellow for myself. I'm very curious to learn more of what kind of person this Cain fellow is like before we officially welcome him into the group." Before Pitou could intervene and suggest that she be the one to see Cain and Gon, Pride had already left. Leaving Pitou disappointed and salty since she was looking forward to meeting Cain as well.

Traveling in the shadows, Pride would quickly make his way towards Heavens Arena.

_'I sincerely hope this Cain fellow is as sadistic as the reports claim him to be.'_ What Pride purposely neglected to tell Pitou was that he wanted to see just how cruel Cain was and to see what he _has_ done to the Nen user.

_'Ready or not, here I come.'_

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/805214949915230248/PicsArt_12-17-06.08.26.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you all for the support.
> 
> My Discord: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> If you enjoyed this story of mine and would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, roleplay, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord server)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. It's what keeps me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
